


Proof

by Swan_Secrets



Series: Troubled Hearts [35]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Femslash, Pre-Femslash, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 07:18:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4697120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the kink table prompt "Voyeurism"@ Femslash100</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proof

 

From across the street Regina sat in her car, watching through the restaurant window.

She nearly jumped out of her skin when suddenly the passenger door opened and Emma got into the car.

"Miss Swan," Regina tried to play it cool and regarded Emma with a raised eyebrow. "Good evening."

"They look happy," Emma said and nodded in the direction of the restaurant.

Regina looked at them again. Belle and Ruby were at a table against the window. They were talking, smiling and laughing. They were holding hands across the table. They looked at each other with love. It had been a month since Belle and Ruby had gotten back together. Watching them Regina felt a whirlwind of emotions. She was jealous in some ways, both that Belle was with Ruby and that they had found happiness.

"True love," Regina said.

"It'll happen for us too," Emma said. Regina turned and regarded her with a raised eyebrow again. Emma realised what she had said and blushed. "Obviously not us," she gestured between them, "not _us_ us."

"Obviously," Regina said, and they shared an awkward laugh. Regina looked back at the happy couple. Watching them did give her a sense of hope. They were proof that there was love in the world.

Regina had always known in her heart that she and Ruby would never be happily ever after. She knew Ruby and Belle could be.

For a while Emma and Regina sat and watched.

"I'll see you around Madam Mayor."


End file.
